ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Knights of the Sword
YOU can create an episode of KOTS for more info Knights of the Sword is a series by Sklei The New Sklei Sklei that follows Ed, Artie, and Will, as they save the world. It is supposed to have 2 seasons and it was created on February 7th, 2012. It is part of the Forever Knights (Franchise). Overview Ed, Artie, and Will discover the Sword Ascalon years after Diagon has been defeated and Azmuth had sealed it in a top secret imposible to find location because he couldn't destroy it. Now when the world comes to its darkest hour Ed, Will and Artie must save the world. Episodes 'Season 1' Season 1 focuses on the fight against Echtoros. It consists of 13 episodes and it started on February 9th. #The Great Sword of Ascalon and how We Discovered it (February 9th) #My Childhood and how it Burned in the Flames of my House (February 15th) #The Team and How I Joined it (March 7th) #The Legend of Ben Tennyson and the Mystery of Echtoros (March 21st) #Dreams and Prophecies (March 30) #The Ultimate Prankster and How He Got Outpranked (TBA) #Her Past and My Future (TBA) #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #(Late Spring 2012) 'Canceled' *Artie's Good for Nothing Prank Part 1 'Contest' As celebration of Knights of the Sword winning featured (it didn't yet but it certainly Will since there is no chance someone can beat KOTS now) I'm holding a contest for a fanmade KOTS episode. Fans of the series will create an atempt to create the episode: The Ultimate Prankster and How He Got Outpranked and will submit it. On April 12th I will choose the episode which will be official. The winner will make another nonplot episode in season 2. The summary of the episode is as followed: Artie chalenges an old rival to a prank war and cheats using the charm of bazel yet Ed doesn't like the idea. Artie doesn't know what to do. Listen to Ed or humiliate his rival. In the end he finds a way to make peace. Part 1 is about Artie telling about their rivalry. align=center preload=Knights of the Sword/Contest Fan Made Layout default=The Ultimate Prankster and How He Got Outpranked/(your name here) break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a contest entry 'Season 2' A second season was anounced on Febuary 8th. it will consist of 20 episodes. It will start sometime in early summer 2012. #TBA (Early Summer 2012) #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA (Late Fall 2012) 'Shorts' #An Experiment Gone Bad (March 18th) 'Specials' No specials are currently planned. Ask Sklei if you're interested in a crossover. I'm only interested in crossovers with series that are focused on the plot. #Ask me if you want to have a crossover. Theme Song (Shows Azmuth looking curios) There are times When you're happy (Shows Ed reach for Ascalon) There are times When you're sad (Shows Will stop Ed from touching the sword) But when you are the hero (Shows Ed fighting a monster) All that must stop! (Shows Ed with a battle face) When you just want to have fun (Shows Artie doing a practical joke) You have to remember to not go far (Shows Artie's face getting serious) But when times are at best (Shows all the entire gang happy) You have to remember to smile! (Shows the entire gang hugging) Even if you're better, smarter than evryone (Shows Will shouting at Ed) It's no reason to be bad (Shows Will shake hands with Ed) It's all about the teamwork (Shows the entire gang helping each other in battle) Yeah (More yeah in echo)! (Shows the gang continuing helping each other) Now you are the knight and you must protect it (Shows the drone demanding the sword back and Ed refusing) It's the Knights of the Sword! (Shows the logo) Fans Add your signature if you like this. #HEATBLAST! Wow! I never realized how much fun it would be to be on fire! #I approve this message and this show for total awesomeness!' Galaxy Lord' (Talk - Blog - ) 19:11, February 8, 2012 (UTC) #Brianultimatedragon Talk Page Blog 12:44, February 9, 2012 (UTC) #'Starwars501stlegion' (Wall - Blog - ) 15:06, February 9, 2012 (UTC) #Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 17:24, February 9, 2012 (UTC) #Fear my sweet Taco love of Upgradey Doom! 18:49, February 10, 2012 (UTC) #SHIP was here. :P 23:12, February 10, 2012 (UTC) #'The name's Kris. THE ULTIMATE KRIS!' (Wall - Blog - ) 12:02, February 11, 2012 (UTC) 13:03, February 14, 2012 (UTC) # Smurƒs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers #Excuse me, I'm havin' a meeting with my burger. 16:25 February 14, 2012 # SubZero309 (Wall - Blog - ) # BenXpIbrahim (Wall - Blog - ) 08:23, February 18, 2012 (UTC) # It's Nice....Rex Forte (Wall - Blog - ) 19:24, March 20, 2012 (UTC)Rex Forte # Great Series..... Sci100 (Wall - Blog - ) 18:36, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Characters in the Series Heroes *Ed *Artie *Will *Azmuth Villans *Echtoros *Vilgax *Unknown Master *Ben Tennyson's daughter Category:Series Category:Knights of the Sword